The Unlikely Pair
by Animeotaku001
Summary: Smut/Story about Jiraiya and Sakura. M/F, smut, romance, agegap
1. Chapter 1

**So this is pairing that just came to me. It's my first male and female so I'm just dabbling for now. If you don't like age gaps please don't read.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

* * *

Jiraiya woke up slow to a pleasurable feeling. He wasn't sure which one woke him, maybe it was the familiar feeling of being sucked on or maybe it was the wet and moaning noise that the culprit was making. His hands subconsciously moved to his crotch without opening his eyes and all he felt was silky hair, he gripped the back of its head and pushed it down a little. He felt it gag some. Yup, definitely being sucked on.

Jiraiya tried to remember where he was even as he held the head as it went up and down on his shaft. He remembered he was on a mission to some remote island. What was it again? Oh yeah, to gather some herbs. Wait, herbs? Did he come with someone? At that moment he remembered. And he woke up with a start. He looked down and, surely enough, his mission companion was there, sucking his cock and looking like she was lost on his eleven inch monster.

Sakura Haruno.

"What the f... what are you doing girl? Wait. Stop," he had to pull the girl by her hair because she wasn't stopping. It came out of her mouth with a pop and a trail of saliva lingered which she licked greedily. "What are you doing?" he started slowly as he pulled his pants up some. He lit a light out that they brought with them and he saw the girl for the first time. He was in his own tent and she had her own so why was she in here?

Sakura blushed as she was pulled back. It was embarrassing having been caught but she was so caught up that she didn't notice, even when her head was held it didn't register. She was that far gone. Well, everything was out in the open now, might as well confess.

"Ji..Jiraiya sensei please. I've always liked you. Please, give me a chance," she gave him a begging look and he glared at her. He knew teenagers these days are advanced but he didn't know how advance. He, himself, as a pervert have been with quiet a few women but they were always strangers he met. He'd made a mistake with sleeping with someone he knew once and the girl became addicted and obsessed with sleeping with him so he never did it again. I guess his package was bigger than most and he'd broken a few minds with it. He still avoid that particular village up until now.

"I'm old enough to be your father! You're a teenager for god's sake" it's true. He was too old to be messing with little girls like her.

"I'm legal sensei!" 'Barely' Jiraiya wanted to comment. He's never been in this predicament. Usually women are the once who initiates but they were older than her age and with curves. Especially the fact that he knew her. He stopped himself from looking and that's when he realized.

The girl didn't have a stitch of clothes on. She was naked as the day she was born.

Oh hell no.

"Sakura-chan, please put some clothes on," he told her calmly. He maybe a pervert but he had a certain taste. He liked curves with his women. The girl responded by crossing her arms and sitting back on her heels, pouting stubbornly. Jiraiya covered his face in exasperation when he heard 'make me'. He sighed. He looked around for something to put on her and tried not to look her way. When he couldn't find it he cursed inwardly and took his haori off to cover her. He approached her gingerly and was about to cover her up with she pounced. She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to him. He tried to shift his lower half, he was still hard from that little morning surprise. He was a man after all.

"Sensei, why won't you look at me?" the girl in his arms trembled. He looked down and frowned, then sighed. He had a weakness for women crying. He looked up and sighed again, harder this time. He reluctantly brought a hand down on her back to pat her, ignoring the softness of it. He tried to pull her arms off his neck but she clung to him tighter. He sighed again and scratched his head.

"Sakura, look. It's not that you are not an attractive young lady, of course you are," she was actually one of the most talked about beauty in Konoha. "But I am too old for you, and there are younger men out there who would suit you better," he said gently and sighed again, not realizing that his hands were rubbing the softness of her back up and down until she arched into him. He pulled his hand back as if burned.

'Shit, what was that'. It's been a while since he had sex, he tried to reason with himself. He didn't want to admit that the girls earnesty was getting to him. Sakura pulled back some to look at him. She was tearing up.

"But I've always looked at you Jiraiya sensei. I don't want anyone else," and it's true. She'd always been fascinated with him as a teen and it has only developed as the years passed. It had turned into a full blown love/obsession when she'd seen him bathing at a falls once while they were in a group mission. She had been so shocked and transfixed. The man was older but his body was all muscles and his abs so defined into eight packs. His body was powerful under all those clothes, with scars here and there. But what really shocked her was his the huge thing between his legs, and it wasn't even hard! Jiraiya sensei was _all man._ She had touched herself that night and she'd never come so hard. He had definitely never left her mind since then two months ago when it happened. It had always confused her why he was called a pervert when she'd never seen him linked with anyone in the village. Regardless, she had set her mind on him since then. And when she was sent on a mission to gather herbs alongside someone, she had seen that as an oppurtunity. She begged Tsunade to take master Jiraiya. Tsunade had been surprised that she actually begged for something but didn't question it.

"Sakura-chan this can't.." Jiraiya's refusal was cut short as Sakura kissed him clumsily. Damn this girl was persistent. Then he had an idea. He's going to scare her off. With this in mind he responded. He wrapped a hand around her tiny waist and the other combed through her hair before gripping it. He showed her how adults kissed and took control. He angled her head to his and opened her mouth by sticking his tongue through it. He ignored the surprised sound she made and explored her mouth roughly, swirling his tongue inside the wet cavern and nudging the roof of her mouth. Drool dripped down her chin as he thrusted his tongue in and out again and again. His purpose was to scare her off but before he knew it, she was holding his muscled arms tight and arching herself to him and opening her mouth wider for him to explore. He tried to stop himself but he couldn't. The sweet taste of her mouth was delicious and the soft moans she was making was like music to his ears. He stuck his tongue in as far as it could go and tasted her thoroughly. Her small tongue coming out to play with his bigger one. When she subconsciously sucked on his tongue, he grabbed her waist and squeezed, pulling her close, their front almost touching. Jiraiya felt Sakura climb on his lap shakily and his mind came back to him, he pulled back roughly and shoved her at arms length. The girl looked unfocused and confused. And thoroughly kissed. Fuck, this is dangerous. He panted hard.

"See, this is how adults do it. There's a reason why I'm called a pervert. I'm more.. intense.. than most. So this isn't a good idea," he said as he pulled away.

"No! Sensei... more, please," Sakura said as she climbed onto his lap and plastered herself onto him. She begged him as and grinded onto his raging hard on. She kissed on his face and neck. She wasn't letting this oppurtunity go. She'd waited too long. She didn't want this to go to waste.

'Ah, shit. That was a bad idea' Jiraiya control broke.

"Don't blame me if you regret it later girl," he declared as he flipped her over on her back. He looked down at her flushed face and reddened lips, down to her heaving chest. The girls breasts were only A cups but the way she was looking at him was his undoing. He'd never had anyone look at him like that before. It wasn't just lust. He'd broken a few hearts for not wanting to commit, he didn't want to do that to this one. But one look at her and the trust he saw there and he was lost.

Sakura would never regret it. She knew of Jiraiyas legendary reputation of not committing. She didn't care. She wanted him. She wrapped her legs around his waist but didn't move her hands from beside her head as an answer. Jiraiya closed his eyes and counted to three. Sakura must have thought he was about to change his mind because she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 'Fuck it' he thought. Just like earlier, he took control of the kiss and she moaned under him. Sakura reached down and touched his cock eagerly and he grunted.

"Easy," he said before trailing his tongue to her cheek and lapping it suggestively. She moaned wantonly and started pumping her hand. He licked down and all over her neck wetting the area and she gave an 'oh' at such a naughty thing. The huge tongue went to her chest and Jiraiya firmly licked her nipple before engulfing it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue over in firmly then sucked it. He expertly played his mouth and tongue over her nipples then switched to the other, giving Sakura pleasure she'd never experienced before.

Jiraiya felt her hands grip his hair and he ran his tongue and face all over her chest and neck. Her body was small compared to what he was used to but her moans he decided he liked. His hand went down to cup her dripping pussy and she mewled and spread her legs far and wide. Jiraiya growled at the slutty picture and he gently tapped her pussy repeatedly, giving it little slaps that she seemed to love. He trailed his middle finger up and down on her slit and wet it then circled it around her clit. He watched her reactions as he massaged the sensitive bundle gently at first then sped up some until she soon came under him with shout of his name. Her thighs gripped his hands hard and she clung to him.

"Good girl," he said gently and licked her ear as he continued to gently massaged her clit until it was too sensitive to touch. He sat on his butt between her legs to look down at the pretty and wet cunt. He licked his lips hungrily but there's a time for that. He moved his finger down to her slippery slit and swirled his middle and ring finger on her entrance a few times before nudging the entrance. He stopped.

"Sakura, are you a virgin?" he felt a bit stupid because it was late in the game but he had to ask. The girl turned red.

"No, I mean I've never been with anyone but I've.. you know.. used.. some stuff," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow that Sakura found endearing. So innocent Sakura wasn't so innocent after all. He knew the girl wasn't a virgin but he still wanted to be careful. He put the pad of his thumb and traced the crevices on the side of her clit and expertly massaged up and down.

"Oooooh... (gasp)" Sakura was experiencing an experienced mans ministration. This is what she'd been missing. And god she wanted it so bad. She spread her thighs for him keeping her legs bent like a frog and kept her hands on the sides of her head. Completely under his mercy.

He looked at the sinful picture she made and growled and licked his lips. How this young girl was attracted to him he didn't no but damn if he didn't want to taste her offering. 'This one is definitely ripe for the picking' but he wasn't going to rush this one. He nudged his two fingers up the tight hole halfway and they were drenched almost immediately. The girl was fucking wet. He looked at her and she was breathing hard with mouth open and eyes closed in ecstacy. Her legs were trembling. He fingered her in and out getting deeper each time, when he put it all in to the knuckle her eyes went wide open and looked at him then rolled back as she came again. He put his hand on her chest and pushed gently to steady her as she convulsed. He licked his lips lecherously.

"Yeah baby. Keep coming for me," his grin was perverted as he moved his finger inside her, curving it up and nudging forward roughly and repeatedly until she came with a shout again.

"Oh my god sensei! Gooood!" she grabbed the hand that never left her chest as she tried to get up but he wouldn't let her. She trembled hard and her eyes kept rolling back at the intense pleasure. She screamed and sobbed and clawed at the hand on her chest like a wild animal, the unfamiliar pleasure driving her crazy. Never had she felt something so good that she wanted to hit someone. She wanted him to dominate her and control her body. She wanted to challenge him.

His hands moved again and again as he brought her to multiple orgasms until she was weak and merely bundle of pleasure. He took his dripping hands and licked her cum off it while staring down at his handiwork. The little miss was flushed all over and sweating, the area between her legs looked like she peed, it was wet as fuck. Jiraiya savored the taste in his mouth deliciously then grabbed under both her knees. He spread her up and wide and looked down the mess he caused. He positioned himself on his stomach between her legs and took a long whiff of her pussy. His mouth watered as the heady scent hit him.

Sakura was just coming down from her incredible pleasure spot when she felt the wet and wide tongue lap at her. She looked down weakly between her legs, her throat was scratchy at screaming so much. She almost sobbed as the pleasure renewed, she couldn't take anymore.

"Sensei noooo... too much.. oh god please," she begged him and gripped his hair roughly as he ignored her plea. Lapping and licking and slurping her pussy like it was the most delicious meal. Her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as she sobbed, holding his head that was moving and angling every which way on her dripping cunt. She felt him sucked her sensitive clit and her body jumped before settling back down when he licked it again and again. She pushed on his head weakly as encouragement and got a grunt of approval in response. She arched her body and surrendered to his expert tongue and mouth.

Sakura gasped when she was flipped on her knees and Jiraiya got up and didn't waste time eating her again. She has the most tasty fucking pussy he'd ever had and he wanted to taste thoroughly. He slurped her up and ran his big tongue up and down her slit. He speared his tongue and tried to go in as much as he could until she was cumming into his tongue. He 'mmm'ed at the taste, swallowing greedily and lecherously. He moved his head further and chewed gently on her clit then ran his tongue up to her ass hole. She jumped at the new feeling but he gripped her ass that was just right on his big hands and pulled her, not letting her get away. He ate her ass like a madman, swirling his tongue and nudging it just outside of her sphincter. She seemed to love it judging by her moans and gasps. He ate her pussy and ass hungrily for a while until he was bursting. He pulled back and took off the rest of his top and pulled his angry looking cock out while staring at her pussy and licking his lips.

"Get ready Sakura," he warned her and she whimpered. Jiraiya growled when she wiggled her ass to him. He gave her a small slap on her ass that made her squeal. "You'll be squealing more soon enough," he promised her and she blushed in anticipation. Jiraiya left his pants and positioned his cock on her pussy. It looks like he might break her, he was huge compared to her but the way she tried to pushed back made his thought scatter. This little tease. He rubbed his cock all over her dripping pussy lips, coating it, the head looked huge on her entrance.

"Sensei, please," she begged deliciously and reached up and spread her thighs and ass, offering herself to him. Fucking hell. Jiraiya ducked down and bit her ass gently and growled, she squealed again. He sat up and aimed again. He pushed the head in and they both moaned at the amazing feeling. He replaced her hands with his and moved his hips in and out slowly, getting her used to it. Judging from her moans she was loving every push and pull of his monster cock. He licked the side of his lips pervertedly.

"Oh my god, so big sensei.. so big.. more.. more.." the little minx begging sounded good in his ears.

"You like that big cock in you baby? This meat feel good to you?" Jiraiya didn't know where these words were coming from. He was never the vocal type. He gave women pleasure but he never asked dirty questions or endearments and acted like a complete pervert. Something about this girl was making him this way. He'd think about it later. He massaged her ass as she answered and molded them to his hands. He thought that the girl didn't have hips but in this position he could see the delicious flare of her hips and pert ass and tiny waist. He ran his hands all over her ass and back then down to her breasts while he slowly fucked her inch by inch. He hit a particular part that brought her pleasure and she screamed for more and he snapped, he slammed his cock all the way in and she came on his cock, clawing at the sheets under. He held her hips to his cock and humped her through her orgasm without pulling out. When she came down he pulled out halfway and snapped his hips in roughly again, pulling the biggest orgasm yet from her. He took a hold of both her hands and pulled her back not giving her time this time and fucked his monster cock in and out of her dripping wet pussy hard and fast. Her knees came off the ground at the force of his hips and she dangled helplessly, lost in the mind numbing pleasure he was giving her.

"Fuck," was all he could say as her pussy gripped and convulsed around him repeatedly. He'd never had it this good before and he gripped her hips and went faster, losing his senses and losing control. From the way she was moaning and sobbing, she too was as much gone as he was. She came a few times and after he reached his he flipped her over and entered her again, his cock not going down any. He kissed her hungrily and she returned the hunger just as much, clinging to him and pulling him close. She spread her legs wide as his hips humped over her repeatedly, bringing her to climax again. He sat up not breaking contact with her lips and sat on his butt. He pulled her down on him, going deeper than before and she gasped in his mouth. She moaned and moved her ass up and down on him being guided by his hands. Their lips kept coming back together, not wanting to be apart too long in their hunger to taste the other and have them close. Jiraiya massaged and gripped her ass over and over again. Growing to like the feeling in his hands. She scratched his back over and over again drawing blood and he sucked on her flesh leaving marks. Neither cared. They whispered endermeants to eachother unconsciously then the words would become dirty and sexual. At times the fucking turned sweet and gentle, then rough and almost brutally hard. She loved every minute of it.

They fucked for hours. Only stopping to rest and either one would then reach for the other again and the fucking would start over. He forgot that it was her first sex, her eagerness tempting him over and over again. They indulged in the carnal pleasure and by the time they were done the sun had already come out. They slept with her clinging to his side and him holding her body close.

He'd think about what just happened when he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. To those who requested things I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure. I'm already working on another yaoi story and this one is kind of like a test for m/f. Also, I apologize if my characters are not the conventional character in the anime. I like to shape them according to my story. But I hope you like them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**.

* * *

Jiraiya downed his second drink that night as he contemplated about what happened the night two weeks ago. They have gotten back to Konoha just a week ago and he haven't had the chance to talk to Sakura at all.

He thought back to what happened when they reported back to Tsunade.

His childhood friend had looked at the two of them suspiciously, mainly him. Tsunade looked between Sakuras red face and Jiraiyas face grinning like a pervert. He looked so unrepentant that Tsunade wanted to smack the hell out of him. She sighed. She had a feeling something like this was going to happen when Sakura begged to go with Jiraiya. Pervert that he was she didn't think he was going for Sakura but she guessed wrong. She sighed again.

"Sakura you're dismissed," she watched Sakura reluctantly look at Jiraiya and the pervert patted the girls butt right in front of Tsunade as a reply for her to go on. Tsunades veins ticked. Sakura turned more red and giggled then left with a sideway glance at Jiraiya. Just as the door closed Tsunade jumped up and pounded the stupid perverts head to the floor putting a couple of good punches in before straightening herself up and sitting back on her desk, leaving a twitching Jiraiya on the ground.

"That's for putting your hands on someone twice your age. Sigh. Jiraiya what were you thinking?!"

Jiraiya sat up and rubbed his sore head before sitting on his hunches.

"Well, I honestly wasn't thinking after she.. Wait Tsunade!" he covered his head when Tsunade made to get up and pound him again. "I don't know, it sort of just happened. I know you're mad but.. tsk.. I don't know. She seems to be growing on me," Jiraiya knew that honesty was the best policy on this situation.

Tsunade had sighed and given him an earful about relationships and his playboys ways and he'd taken it all in stride but in the end his friend resigned herself to it and let him go. She had sent him on another mission right after that and he was gone for a week. Not even getting the time to settle or rest. He supposed it was a punishment of sort for him.

Jiraiya ordered another drink and sat back. He never told Tsunade that Sakura initiated. He didn't think she needed to know that part. Let her think the worst of him. He somehow wanted to protect Sakura in that respect. Speaking of the girl, Jiraiya haven't seen her since then and his hands were itching something fierce. He went to report to Tsunade upon arrival but he couldn't seem to find the pink haired girl anywhere so he'd gone home and took a shower and came straight to the village pub to relax. Tsunade didn't seem to be mad now so that was good.

The following days after that night, on their way back to the village, they had spent every chance they could fucking at any secluded location they could find. Jiraiya have never had so much sex in his life and he marveled at his own vitality. Sakura seemed to want it any time of the day and he was always rearing to go. Youth was a scary and amazing thing.

The bell to the pub door chimed, signaling a new arrival of customer and Jiraiya looked up to find the object of his thoughts.

Sakura walked in with her friend Ino, Naruto, Choji, Sai, Sasuke, and Akamaru. It was his student Naruto who noticed him first. His pupil waved at him and loudly shouted his name before coming towards him. The rest of the crew followed. 'Well, there goes my quiet evening' Jiraiya thought.

"Sensei! Can we join you? You look like you need a company!" Naruto didn't wait for him to decide and everyone started piling into the corner booth he was in. For some reason, he wound up sitting next to a blushing Sakura with Naruto sitting across him. The group ordered their own sake and food and soon they were all having fun talking about their days and some of the not so secret missions. Jiraiya supposed it wasn't so bad to have a loud group once in awhile.

He couldn't ignore the sweet scent that was coming from the girl next to him who seem to be getting closer and closer until their thighs were touching. He glanced down at Sakura and the girl took a peek at him. Her face was flushed. From the one cup of sake she drank or being so close to him he wasn't sure. A hand crept up to his thigh and he stiffened at the sudden touch. He was glad that the group was having too much fun to notice what was happening under the table. Jiraiya tried to relax and ignore the small hand but couldn't help but clear his throat when it started to creep up. He felt his cock twitch. The little tease.

"Sensei you alright?" a drunk Naruto asked him and he made an excuse and laughed it off. Naruto turned back to start arguing with Sasuke beside him. Jiraiya put his hand back subtly and pinched her ass cheek hoping to stop her advance but it had the opposite effect when Sakura moaned quietly. Jiraiyas looked at her and at the group but they didn't notice. He grinned.

Jiraiya crept his hand up inside the dress that had ridden up and inserted in in her pants, his little slut leaned forward and put her elbows on the table and he was able to grab a handful of her asscheek. He squeezed and massaged the smooth globes before his middle finger crept down to her ass hole. He massaged the wrinkle with the tip of his middle finger before pushing it in slightly, not entering. He glanced down to see Sakura put her head down as if drunk. Jiraiya took a sip of his drink using his unoccupied hand and talked normally to Naruto. Everyone else was none the wiser about what was going on.

His finger traveled further down and found her soaking wet slit. Jiraiyas jaw clenched trying to stifle a hiss as her juices soaked his hand. He gritted his teeth and couldn't help but bend down to heatedly whisper in her ear.

"You fucking SLUT," his middle and ring finger entered her all of a sudden with the last word and she came for him. Sakura put her head down and bit her arm hard to keep from screaming as a huge orgasm ripped through her. Jiraiyas dirty words and having him finally touching her became her undoing.

Jiraiya swirled his fingers inside her roughly as she rode her orgasm hard, trembling and clenching her thighs together. When Ino asked Sakura if she was okay, he took his hand out. Watching her with satisfaction as she tried to quietly shake and convulse. Jiraiya dipped his pussy juice soaked fingers in his sake and downed the whole thing in one gulp. Licking every drop of it. He stood up and grabbed the shaking Sakura by her elbow.

"I think I better take this one home. She looks like she's about to collapse," the group nodded readily not really wanting to go home yet and thanked their sensei. Jiraiya carried a weak looking Sakura princess style and walked out of the pub. He walked them a bit further and he waved his hands to tranfer them somewhere. Disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sakura panted and moaned in pure ecstasy and spread her thighs wider as the mascular man between her legs devoured her pussy. Jiraiya had transferred them somewhere and all she could see were gray looking walls and the bed under her. He had wasted no time throwing her on the bed and taking his top off showing his muscular chest and body and had pulled her pants off her before spreading her wide and eating her mercilessly. That had been twenty minutes ago and Jiraiya didn't give any hint of being done.

Jiraiya groaned against the delicious pink pussy and moved his mouth over the clit before sucking on it strongly then laving it with his tongue as Sakura thrashed around. His big tongue moved down her ass wrinkle and tongue her there before licking up to her clit and shaking his head, chuckling lecherously as Sakura sobbed at the pleasure. He loved how this usually feisty girl melted completely under him. He rewarded her by entering her pussy with tongue and spearing her over and over until she came. Jiraiya 'mmm'ed and slurped her up, swallowing her tasty pussy juice.

"Damn, I missed this tight pussy," he smacked his lips and sat up to kiss her deeply, shoving his tongue down her throat as he inserted two fingers inside her not letting her come down from her orgasm.

Jiraiya watched her from above as he hooked and wiggled his fingers inside her roughly bringing her to another satisfying orgasm. He sat back and got on his knees and watched her convulse and twitch grinning like a wolf before he undid his pants and took his hard cock out. He pulled Sakura up with his other hand and grabbed her head gently until she was face to face with the huge head.

"Suck my cock girl," he slapped Sakuras cheeks lightly with it and fed it to her when she opened her mouth. She hungrily sucked on him and he slowly threw his head back at the exquisite feeling. He guided her head with one hand as he enjoyed the warmth and wetness of her mouth, groaning and grunting occasionally. Jiraiya looked down at Sakuras mouth that was wide and full of his cock and he growled. She was looking up at him. Though she could barely fit passed the head and there were others who've done better, it was the best blowjob he'd ever had. This shit was sinfully sexy.

Jiraiya pulled out of her mouth and chuckled when she tried to protest. Jiraiya pulled the rest of his pants off and laid down with his thighs parted. He grabbed his wet cock and pumped it while looking at her panting and eager face.

"Come here. Get on top," he watched her slowly stand on top of him and tried to lower herself on his cock. He stopped her. "Sakura slow down. We've got time," he said gently and cupped her pussy. He needed to see if she was wet enough. When his hand encountered the once again soaking wet pussy he took his soaked hand and licked the juices up and laid back. He watched Sakura lower herself down and slowly engulf his huge manhood. When she was halfway down he bent his knees and surged his hips up all of a sudden and entered her fully. Sakura screamed and collapsed on top of him as she orgasmed again. He took a hold of her ass and humped up to her pussy rapidly not caring if she was still coming or not.

Sakura moaned and screamed on top of him as the squelching wet sound filled the room they were in. The bed creaked heavily at the force of his thrust but she couldn't care less as pleasure after pleasure consumed her mind. Jiraiya took a hold of her arms and sat her up on his cock and continued to pound up to her watching her bounce up and down heavily on his tool. He watched her cry and drool in ecstasy. Her flushed face was mess. And he fucking delighted in knowing he was causing it.

Sakura couldn't do anything but ride out climax after climax. She cried out loud and sobbed and screamed and shook her head at the intensity of his pounding. She's been thinking about this cock since they parted and oh god she was so glad it was inside her again.

"That's it. Keep cumming for me Sakura. You're going to get a weeks worth of fucking tonight baby girl. Be ready," he licked his lips and renewed his vigorous thrust. When Sakura climaxed again, be sat up and kissed her. Sakura clung to him and kissed him back.

Jiraiya scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. Sakura wrapped her legs around his muscular hips and grinded her pussy on his cock, clinging to him desperately, not wanting the cock to come out. Jiraiya chuckled as he held her waist and let her grind herself. He adjusted her legs to rest it over his shoulders and gripped her asscheeks and humped her rapidly like that. He grinded his cock inside her pussy walls and watched her eyes roll over and over again. Yes, he was going to ruin her for other men. A week ago their fucking were in between mission. This time he was going to take his time and by the time he was done with her, other men wouldn't be enough anymore.

Jiraiya pulled out and threw her gently on the bed and flipped her over until she was kneeling on the edge of the bed. He slapped both of her asscheeks and she gasped delightedly. Jiraiya grinned. He aimed his cock and entered her again before starting a moderate pace. He watched her ass jiggle a bit. He caressed her ass hole with his thumb before nudging the entrance and inserting the big thumb in.

Sakuras eye rolled and she moaned sluttily. Having her pussy pounded and her ass fingered at the same time was fucking amazing. The man behind her grunted when her pussy walls clenched around him in pleasure. Jiraiya chuckled and moved his thumb in and out while he thrusted. Sakuras pussy was more soaked than usually and he replaced his thumb with his middle finger. She gasped and her pussy contracted around him again.

"Little slut. You want my cock in your ass too you greedy girl?" Sakura blushed but moaned louder. Jiraiya laughed and pounded her harder and inserted another finger in. He grabbed her hair and pulled her back. He moved his fingers in and out until she was loose and her ass was wet. Jiraiya licked and bit the side of her neck. He added another finger and did the same over again. The little miss actually liked it.

Sakuras mind was a mess. She couldn't think of anything but the cock pounding her pussy so hard and the fingers in her ass. He'd never handled her like this and she loved it. She gasped when she felt something bigger enter her ass. She looked back and Jiraiya was grinning at her as he continued to pound away.

"It's a butt plug. I'm not putting my cock in tonight. I'll break you," Jiraiya said and took a hold of her small waist. Then, he went to town on her pussy. He pounded her so hard and so fast that Sakura climaxed and peed a little at the same time. Still Jiraiya didn't stop and kept at it, not caring if she soaked the bed. He held her waist and prevented her from escaping, snapping his hips into her vigorously and intensely. She came and came and screamed and cried. Not believing that this guy was twice her age with the way he pounded away at her without stopping. Her pussy quivered and gushed and her body stiffened over and over again but Jiraiya didn't stop. He liked the way she screamed his name and the way she cried out everytime his cock entered her. It was like music to his ear and it fed the pervert in him.

"I'm gonna cum inside you baby,"

"No! You're going to make me pregnant sensei!" she said weakly and Jiraiyas eyebrow raised up.

"You're saying that but you're pussy gets tight when I said it. You want to get pregnant hm?"

"Oh sensei.. noooo," Sakuras pussy quivered. She knew she wouldn't get pregnant, she's a medic nin after all. She knew how go prevent pregnancy but this play aroused her so bad.

"Shut up slut. You know you want me to cum inside you. Take that shit," Jiraiya gripped her waist tighter as she tried to 'get away' and pounded her pussy until he came gallons inside her. He held his hips against her until he was empty and pulled out. He let her go and she collapsed on her stomach. Seconds later, he watched as his cum started oozing out of her. He spread her legs for better look and patted her ass cheeks with satisfaction.

* * *

"I guess Tsunade sama was mad?" Sakura asked Jiraiya quietly. They had just finished their third round of fucking and she was now resting on his chest while he was caressing her butt with one hand and the other was under his head. He looked down at her.

"Yeah, quiet mad. But she got around to it. She sent me on a mission right after,"

"I heard. She didn't really say anything to me other than the usual be careful. She didn't mention you and I being together but it was hinted,"

Jiraiya chuckled. He tapped the butt plug that he'd left inside her and she moaned.

"You pervert. I'm still exhausted from the last time. I need a break," Jiraiya raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought I was the older one. Young people these days," he teasingly replied.

"No. You're just a pervert beast with crazy stamina," Sakura wasn't joking either. She was exhausted and completely drained. Jiraiya grinned and shrugged.

"Not my fault you're irresistible. I always have the urge to hump you whenever I see you," Sakura giggled and stroked his muscular chest, sighing. Jiraiya had one of the bigger and muscled body than most men in the village and she loved how manly that was. It made her feel protected.

"So romantic sensei," she said sarcastically and Jiraiya turned serious.

"Anything for you Sakura" she blushed and snuggled up to him. He was known as a playboy and pervert, not a romantic guy so she wasn't surprised at his reply. She wasn't sure where this was going but at the moment she liked the amazing sex she was experiencing with him and he made her feel relaxed. Jiraiya was mature compared to the boys around her and that was attractive to her. What's more, he seemed to only pay attention to her. One of the most powerful people in the ninja world and the man whom she'd been fantasizing and inlove with was right beside her. She wouldn't ask for more than this.

* * *

"Don't you think Jiraiya samas been looking extra good lately?" Sakura almost dropped the medical tools she was carrying as one of the nurses started chatting with her. They were at the hospital and had just finished looking at a patient and were on their way to another room. She tried not to be too obvious that the mans name affected her. Ayumi, a blonde with pretty eyes looked at her funny.

"What? Well, I mean, I don't know. It's Jiraiya sensei after all, you know hehe," she replied nervously. She was thankful when the girl didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I suppose it's hard for you to see it since he's Narutos teacher but we definitely see it. I've read the books he's written. *swoon* Can you imagine what he must be like in bed with how he describes it in his books?! Gosh, a popular author and a ladies man,"

"Oh?" Sakura tried not to show her annoyance at another girl fantasizing about HER Jiraiya. She blushed. He's not yours you idiot. And she's sure that Ayumi didn't mean to make her mad. She was doing that all on her own.

"Yes! We were talking about him the other day and how everyone calls him a pervert but we never see him with anyone. And one of the girls saw him take his top off while he was training in the field one day. Girl, she said that he is RIPPED. And he's always been so nice to us," the girl gushed over. Sakura face turned sour. She wanted to tell her that she'd seen him in a much better view but she couldn't. Sakura shook her head at the dark thought. She's acting like a jealous girlfriend. She didn't have the right. She listened to the girl go on and on about Jiraiya until they got to the room.

Sakura opened the door and there, with the patient they were seeing, sitting on a chair was Jiraiya. The girl beside her almost tripped over trying to get closer. Sakura took her time and put her things on the table. She could feel Jiraiya eyes on her but when she turned he was talking animatedly with the sexy nurse. She narrowed her eyes as he laughed and, to her eyes, flirted with Ayumi. The girl was starting to get too close to Jiraiya and the stupid pervert seemed to bask in the attention.

Sakura pointedly ignored the two and got to work. She listened with one ear. Apparently, the aged old patient was Jiraiyas old teacher and he was visiting. The next time she turned, the girl was practically on top of Jiraiya with her huge breasts plastered on him. Jiraiya had his comical pervert laughing face. Sakura was livid. She finished quickly and said her bye, collected her things and left before the two can say anything back. She got to her office and sat down with a sigh. Her head hurts all of a sudden.

Tbc...

* * *

Note: I'm having crisis about my next yaoi pairing. Should I do another kakashi naruto or yuri and victor? Other yaoi pairing suggestions are fine too. Help! Lol, I already have the story in mind :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura has been avoiding him for three days now.

She knows it's childish but she didn't know what kind of face she would make when face to face with Jiraiya. Sure, she's been telling herself that she's satisfied with just a physical relationship as long as he was beside her, but seeing him flirt with someone else was more hurtful that she thought. It didn't help that the girl was beautiful AND hot compared to her tomboyish look. She sighed again.

She was about to sit down when her doorbell rang. Her face scrunched up in confusion. She wasn't expecting visitors. The only one she could think of who would barge in at 11 at night was Ino but Ino was out of town on a mission. She grudgingly got up to answer the door.

Her eyes widened.

Jiraiya stood casually leaning against the side of her door.

"Can I come in?" the older man asked looking at her and searching her face. Sakura hesitated. She wasn't ready to face him yet. She didn't understand why he was here but the look on his face told her he wasn't leaving until they talked. She walked back in and left the door open. She could hear Jiraiya come in and take his shoes off at the entrance.

"Would you like some tea sensei?" she tried to ask casually. She felt the man pause before she heard the yes. Her hands trembled slightly as she prepared tea for the both of them. Just being in the same room as Jiraiya was rattling her senses. She stilled herself. _Remember why_ _you've been avoiding him._ Sakura didn't want to feel like that again because she didn't want to make Jiraiya think of her as annoying. She just needed at least a week to collect herself but Jiraiya obviously had other ideas. She brought the coffee to the table and sat down on a single chair. She fidgeted as Jiraiya sat on the couch beside her chair.

"You're avoiding me," he didn't pull any punches did he. Sakura wanted to say smartly but held her tongue. This wasn't the time to be a smart ass.

"I was just busy sensei," she tried to reason. Jiraiya didn't say anything and merely watched her. The stare made her nervous so she stood up.

"I have some dango too. I'll bring it.. oh!" Jiraiya pulled her down by the waist until she was on his lap between his legs. Sakura tried to put her hands between them to keep distance. The hand on her waist tightened.

"Look at me," the voice was commanding and Sakura bristled. She pushed on him not so gently. Even with her brute strength he didn't budge. Her eyes teared in frustrated.

"Let me go," she whispered menacingly and looked him straight in the eye. Jiraiya didn't bat an eye and only searched her face before sighing and letting her go. She quickly scrambled off and stood up. She immediately missed the warmth of his embrace.

"Sakura, what's going on?" Jiraiya asked her quietly. He honestly looked confused and Sakura clenched her teeth. He was so clueless. Here she was pulling her hair out from stressing over him and he wasn't even aware.

"It's nothing. Can you please leave sensei?" she asked almost pleadingly and turned her back to him.

"Not until I know why you're acting this way," Sakura didn't have the time to be surprised before she was lifted princess style. She pushed on him and glared and flailed.

Jiraiya carried the struggling Sakura to the bed and dumped her in it. If she wasn't going to talk to him properly then he'll use another way. He started taking his clothes off, not missing the way she stared at him while doing so. He hid a smirk.

Sakura snapped out of her trance when she saw him undoing his pants. She tried to scramble off but a hand grabbed her ankle and took her panties and short in one easy move. She gasped as she was dragged towards him and her legs spread before his mouth was on her pussy. Her energy left her and her hands dropped uselessly besides her head as Jiraiya ate her out hungrily. She threw her head back as the intense pleasure hit her like a truck and she unconsciously spread her legs wider.

"Oh god ah ah ah!" she panted like a bitch and screamed as the tongue delved deep inside her and swirled and nudged up before her clit was mercilessly sucked on hard. _Oh jesu_ s. She'd been missing this so bad. She weakly shook her head back and forth and screeched when her orgasm hit her.

Jiraiya lapped her sweet nectar up. He took his cock out and crawled over her as she convulsed. He didn't wait for her to come down before entering her with one forceful thrust. She screamed and sobbed as another orgasm was forced out of her weeping pussy. Jiraiya held her down with his hips. He kissed her lips sensually and nudged his hips up when she came down and she responded weakly.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he slowly pulled out and thrusted back in swiftly. She grunted and moaned. "Sakura, answer my question," Jiraiya pulled out again and thrusted in hard before grinding his hips expertly.

"I wasn't.. GOD!" Her denial was cut off when he suddenly hooked his hands under her shoulder blades to hold her and pistoned his cock in and out of her so fast that she saw stars.

"Keep lying and I'll fuck you until you're comatosed little girl," when he saw her eyes roll back signaling that she was about to pass out from pleasure he slowed down and grinded in deep. "Answer my fucking question Sakura... now!" he pulled out to the head and brought his hips down hard on her.

Sakura howled. Jiraiya growled. He get a perverse kick at seeing this one helpless from the pleasure he gave her.

"Be...because... you like.. ahh!"

"Like what? Talk girl," he pistoned in and out of her again smirking darkly as she tried to collect her thoughts.

All Sakura could do was make grambling noise as the cock sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. Jiraiya delivered a few long and hard thrusts before slowing down again.

"Ayumi! You... we..were flirting. I hate it!" Sakura didn't want to admit that. She didn't want Jiraiya to say she was clingy but she couldn't think straight and it just slipped out.

Jiraiya frowned. He stopped thrusting and sighed. That's why? He didn't remember flirting with the girl. He talked to girls normally but he guessed that what's normal for him wasn't normal to others. He looked down at the girl under him and his frown deepened. She looked hurt.

"Hey look at me," Sakura looked up at him and Jiraiya instantly felt like shit. He wanted to pull out but it felt so good inside her that he dismissed the idea right away.

"I wasn't.. flirting with her. At least that wasn't my intention. If I fry to curb myself, will that satisfy you?" He got on his knees and elbow above her and looked her in the eye. Sakura searched Jiraiyas face and, after awhile, nodded her head.

"You really wasn't flirting? But she wanted you..." she asked one more time and the older man grinned down at her.

"I wasn't. And trust me I know she does but but! I turned her down," he repeatedly quickly when she tried to push him off. He leaned down to whisper in her ears.

"It seems I'm addicted to you. I can't stop," Jiraiya moved his hips up and down on her and Sakura moaned again.

"Can I have a kiss Sakura?" her answer was to kiss him hungrily as he resumed his movement.

"There's my girl. Let me taste you thoroughly," Jiraiya groaned against her small mouth and did just that. Tasted her mouth deep and long as he humped the shit of her until she was dizzy from it all. She whimpered and grunted against his invading tongue. He took her completely and fucked her mercilessly until she came over and over again on his cock. His kisses traveled down to her neck and small tits and sucked on her hungrily, making up for the days he couldn't taste her. He groaned like a madman and increased his pace. Snapping his hips up and down rapidly inside her wet tight cunt. Sakura laid there and took the fucking, unable to move because of too much pleasure coursing through her body.

"I fucking missed you baby. Don't ever try to avoid me again you hear? Don't deny me this pussy," Jiraiya groaned lustily and whispered to her ear before licking it. He kissed Sakura slowly then intensely before traveling down and sucking her nipples like a pro again. Sakura moaned and moaned as she let the older man do whatever he wanted to her body. Her legs were spread as Jiraiya sat up to watch himself go in and out of her, the girl was wet as fuck. He snapped his hips in and out of her groaning and grunting at the tightness. He took a hold of her ankles and spread her wider watching and enjoying the way her body lurched up with his thrusting. Watching the girls pleasured and flushed face filled him with manly pride.

"Jiraiyaa mmnnh! You're so big sensei.. so good..!" Sakura shook her head back and forth at the amazing pleasure. Her hands were above her head laying there limp. She heard the man growl proudly and increase his speed until all she could do was moan and cry out as she let the mind numbing pleasure and his amazing cock take over her mind...

* * *

"You alright girl?" Sakura laid on her stomach after he'd just finished wiping her off. He was on his side, his cheek prompt up on his hand and the other stroking caressing her ass soothingly. She glanced weakly at the clock on the wall. It was 4:32 am. He'd fucked her without stopping to rest even once. Her pussy was raw and deliciously sore. This fucking stamina monster. She turned her head towards him.

"Are you really an old man? You beast," she asked weakly. Her voice was scratchy from screaming so much and she thank god her apartment wasn't thin walled. Her lids were threatening to drop. Jiraiya chuckled and she cursed her pussy for throbbing at the manly sexiness he emitted.

If Jiraiya was to be honest, he'd never fucked anyone this much or this continuously in one setting. He couldn't seem to stop himself and he always felt the need to be inside her, even now his cock can still go but he knew she was spent. He'd rode her and rode her hard, he was surprised she didn't break after he'd lost himself multiple times inside her. His little medic was tough. She squeezed her little ass lightly and continued caressing, he can't stop touching her.

"I couldn't help myself there. I wish I was sorry but I'm not. You make me... lose. Everything.. when I'm inside you little girl," and it was the truth. He got on top of her and started kissing her neck and back, rubbing his nose over the soft skin and licking at it to taste it slowly. She made him lose rationality. If it's other girls, she never had to worry. He was addicted to this young woman and no one else was doing it for him. Even her small body was turning him on just looking at it from a distance. Jiraiya continued to taste her down to her ass and rubbed his face on her cheeks and in between. He couldn't get enough of her scent.

"Nooo sensei... no more...," even as she said this she spread her legs weakly. Unable to deny him anything. Her body responding regardless. The man stop and bit her ass cheeks lightly then up to her neck. He turned her over and kissed her slowly, sweetly. She moaned. He kissed down her body, spending a while on her nipples then down again. He settled between her legs, putting both up on his shoulders. He looked up at her.

"I just want to taste you. Just lay there and enjoy it..." he tasted her slowly and thoroughly...

* * *

Ever since then, Sakura noticed that the man seem to have changed his approach on other women a bit. Whenever she sees him in public or at the hospital he would still talk to them but if they started to get a bit close he would find a way to excuse himself or distance himself. She heard Ayumi complain about it a few times and she felt bad but at the same time happy. She didn't know if he was doing it for her but she liked to pretend that he did. Sometimes he would find a way to get close to her and touch or grab her ass unnoticed. She loved the attention he showered on her. Most of the night he would visit her and they'd fuck hard and sometimes slow. Other times they would just lay there and talk. Jiraiya was funny and his stories about his adventures and his life were plentiful. Sakura always enjoyed her time with him.

But there were times when she wished that they could go out. She knew it was childish but she wanted to hold hands in public and go to other places and enjoy everything. There were no huge threats to Konoha anymore, just little skirmishes here and there so they could go on vacation as a couple of they wanted to. She wanted to be shown off as Jiraiyas woman. It gets worse when other females were talking about him and they fantasize catching him, one of the most powerful men and having those arms around them. She shouldn't be angered because she was the one experiencing all that but she still feel slighted. She supposed she was still a child after all.

* * *

Sakura and her group of friends entered the busy pub. It was the weekend and they were looking to relax and unwind from the busy week they just had. Jiraiya was on a small mission, more like an errand for Tsunade sama and it's been almost two weeks since she'd seen him. She was missing him somewhere fierce. She'd gotten so used to sleeping with him on her bed and it was making her feel irritated. She needed this.

The group sat at the corner booth and ordered drinks and some food. Sakura ate slowly but downed her first sake cup. The warm alcohol went down smoothly and she relaxed.

The door bell chimed and she instinctively looked up. She almost squealed and ran up when she saw that it was Jiraiya. She stole a glance at him longingly. God he was so handsome and underneath all that clothes was his amazing body. Her pussy tingled in response to seeing him after so long. She wanted to attach herself right away.

As if on cue, Jiraiyas eyes met hers and they exchanged a look before Ino took her attention. She glanced up quickly to see where he was and saw him talking to a group of men and some heavily breasted women. She bristled. That old pervert. Not even a day in Konoha and he was already flirting. Her face scrunched up unconsciously. She downed her second sake of the night.

"Yo! Might if I join you kids?" Sakura looked up and was surprised to see Jiraiya right on their table. _I thought he was joining the other table._ She wasn't going to admit it but she felt giddy all of a sudden.

"Sure eroseinin! Did you just come from a mission?" Naruto replied enthusiastically. Jiraiya replied back and moved to sit down. Sakura and even her friends were surprised when he took the corner where she was. She didn't have a choice but to scoot over to make room for him. He sat down and grabbed her by the waist. Planting her on his side and didn't let go.

Sakuras eyes went wide. And so did her friends.

"Oi eroseinin! Let Sakura chan go!" Of course, Naruto would be the first to object regardless of Hinata being there. Though he treated her more of a sister than anything.

"Nothing wrong with wanting to touch the person you're with. Right Sakura?" he asked her pointedly and she looked at him. The man was trying to hold back his laughter. He was enjoying dropping this bomb on everyone all of a sudden. Everyone turned to her with wide eyes and she turned bright red. She was embarrassed at all the attention but giddy as fuck.

"Y..yes sensei," she said quietly and everyone eyes widened further.

"WHAAAAAT?!"

* * *

"I can't believe you did that you jerk," she punched him on the arm none too gently. Jiraiya only laughed. They were on their way to his place after the chaos Jiraiya created quieted down. Practically everyone in the village knew at this point so there was no point hiding it. She didn't know how her parents were going to react though. Sakura clung to his arm and giggled giddily when he kissed the top of her head.

"That was hilarious," the man was unrepentant and she was about to scold him further when he dragged her and trapped her on one of the alleys.

"That aside, I haven't had my welcome kiss yet little girl," he kissed her with all the pent up passion they've both been holding back. He lifted her up until she was leveled with him to kiss her better and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sakura moaned into the kiss as Jiraiya took her mouth over and over again.

"Fuck.. I need to be inside you right now," Sakura didn't have time to process before he ripped a whole on her legging and ripped her underwear entirely. "I'll buy you another one," was all he said before he undid his pants whilst kissing her. He entered her in one smooth slide and they both groaned at the exquisite feeling of being connected again. He fucked her hard and fast from the beginning, quieting her loud moans with his mouth. Sakura clung to him and her legs trembled until she was too weak from pleasure to hold them around him. Jiraiya hoisted her legs over his shoulder and fucked her willing pussy faster. Grunting as she came and squeezed him. He kept going, whispering to her how much he missed her and how good she felt around him. He covered her mouth with his hand and sucked and licked her neck hurriedly, wanting to taste her as much as possible. Then he watched her face contort in pleasure as he screwed her brains out. She came twice more before he did and he dumped gallons of his semen inside her young well used pussy.

Jiraiya grunted as he emptied himself to the last drop. The girl under him was slumped and most likely passed out. He chuckled and grinded his hips in before pulling out messily. He tucked his still hard cock in and carried her before transferring them to his house in a puff of smoke.

This wasn't the time to pass out. He missed his medic nin. He wasn't close to being done.


End file.
